It's not Just a Dream
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: No fundo ele sabia que aquilo não era apenas um sonho. Tudo estava tão confuso... Quem era ela, afinal?


(_It's Not_)** Just A Dream**

By Stéfani

Shipper: IchixRuki

Songfic (Just A Dream – Nelly)

Ps¹: Usarei só o refrão da música, pois é a única parte que se relaciona com essa Oneshot, que tem como base o Capítulo 423 de Bleach.

Ps²: Usei algumas falas do Capítulo 423 e adaptei outras do anime. Todos os direitos pertencem ao Kubo Tite.

"_Não consigo sentir nenhuma reiatsu. Até a Rukia... está desaparecendo aos poucos. Meu poder... está mesmo sumindo aos poucos."_

– Isto é um adeus... Ichigo. – disse Rukia.

– É o que parece. – respondeu-lhe.

– Hã? Que cara triste é essa? Mesmo que você não consiga me ver, eu ainda vou poder.

– Quê? Isto não me deixa nem um pouco feliz! E eu não tava fazendo nenhuma cara triste! – revidou o ruivo – Diga a todos... que eu sou grato a eles.

– Sim. – disse a morena.

– Adeus... Rukia. Obrigado.

– A Kuchiki-san... – falou Orihime.

– Sim, Inoue. – respondeu Ishida – Ela se foi.

Silêncio.

– Eu... preciso caminhar um pouco. – anunciou Ichigo, antes de sair andando.

Ouvia-se apenas o som do vento batendo nas folhas das árvores. Ichigo caminhava sem rumo, em silêncio. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento. Seu pai ser um shinigami, ele ter perdido seus poderes, mas a que mais lhe preocupava era Rukia. Seria esse um adeus definitivo?

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me**_

(Eu estava pensando nela, pensando em mim)

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

(Pensando em nós, o que seremos?)

Desde o dia em que Rukia passou seus poderes para Ichigo proteger suas irmãs, eles criaram um forte laço de amizade. Já haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos. Um sempre se preocupando com o outro. Um sempre salvando o outro. É isso que os _amigos_ fazem, não é?

"_Amigos... é isso que nós somos..?_"

Mas agora, Rukia já não estava mais entre eles. Ela havia ido embora, pela segunda vez. Quem iria lhe bater quando preciso? Quem iria desenhar aqueles coelhos idiotas? Quem faria Ichigo voltar a si novamente? Quem..?

De repente, Ichigo cai no chão. Dois homens se aproximam dele.

– Será que ele vai ficar bem? – pergunta um homem alto, de cabelos pretos.

– Não se preocupe. – disse outro homem, esse de cabelos loiros – Quando ele acordar não se lembrará de mais nada.

– Espero que isso tenha sido mesmo o melhor para ele.

– É apenas a história se repetindo, meu caro amigo.

– Vamos, me ajude a levá-lo para casa. – pediu o moreno, colocando um dos braços de Ichigo sobre seu ombro.

– Oh! Sim, sim. – disse, fazendo o mesmo.

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream**_

(Abri meus olhos, sim; Era apenas um sonho)

"_Onde... estou?_", pensou Ichigo ao abrir os olhos e piscar várias vezes – "_Será que foi tudo um sonho? Aquela garota..._"

– Papai! Nii-san acordou! – gritou Yuzu.

– Ichi-nii, até que enfim! – falou Karin.

– Karin, Yuzu... O que aconteceu? – perguntou o ruivo – Minha cabeça está doendo.

_**So I travel back, down that road**_

(Então eu viajo de volta, por esse caminho)  
_**Will she come back? No one knows  
**_(Ela voltará? Ninguém sabe)

– Como você está Ichigo? – perguntou Isshin.

– Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Nada demais.

– Esse é o meu filhão! – falou, dando um cascudo nele.

– Ah! Para com isso, velho idiota!

– Masaki! Nosso filho não me ama! – choramingou, correndo para o quadro da falecida esposa.

– Que bom que acordou nii-san. – falou Yuzu – Já estávamos preocupadas.

– Desculpe Yuzu. – sorriu-lhe.

– Ichi-nii, deixaram isso aqui para você. – Karin deu uma carta a Ichigo – Vamos, Yuzu.

– Hai! – respondeu a loirinha.

Saíram do quarto, fechando a porta. Ichigo ficou por um tempo olhando para a carta em sua mão. De quem seria? Abriu-a e começou a ler.

"_Olá, Ichigo._

_Estou lhe escrevendo pois não sei se terei a oportunidade de lhe ver novamente. Agradeço por tudo o que você fez esse tempo por mim. Sei que é meio esquisito eu estar lhe 'falando' isso mas, eu realmente não podia deixar de lado. Nossa amizade significa muito pra mim, quer dizer, significava, já que você não lembrará mais. Só quero lhe dizer que todos nós o agradecemos pelo o que fez, e quero desejar que você seja muito feliz. E quem sabe um dia, não nos encontremos novamente, não é? Caso isso aconteça... talvez você saiba o que eu realmente queria dizer com esta carta. Acho que já falei demais. __Provavelmente você não se lembrará de mim. __Não mais. Vejo você._

_K."_

– Quem é K? – perguntou-se o ruivo – Ah! Que dor é essa? – falou, pondo a mão na cabeça.

– Nii-san, venha jantar! – chamou Karin.

– Já vou. – respondeu – Aonde posso deixar essa carta?

Colocou a carta dentro de uma gaveta e saiu do quarto. A janela estava aberta e, de repente, uma borboleta preta entra e pousa sobre a cama.

– Isso foi um erro... – disse a mulher de cabelo negro. Pegou a carta e num piscar de olhos, já havia saído pela janela.

Após jantar, Ichigo volta para o quarto e procura pela carta. Havia ficado intrigado com a mesma.

– Eu tenho certeza que havia deixado aqui. – falou, procurando em todas as gavetas – Será que..? Não, não. Eu vi a carta, Karin me entregou. Karin! – chamou pela irmã.

– Que foi Ichi-nii?

– Você se lembra de uma carta que me entregou agora pouco?

– Não. Eu não entreguei nenhuma carta para você.

– Mas eu me lembro de você me entregando! Eu a li! – insistiu.

– Ichi-nii, não chegou nenhuma carta para você nesses últimos tempos.

– Ok, obrigado Karin.

"_Meu nome não é shinigami. É Kuchiki Rukia. Nem pense em mover mais um passo! Se você me seguir... Eu nunca perdoarei você! Se eu perguntar, você irá responder? Esse é o seu problema. Um problema muito profundo. Eu não tenho direito de saber. Eu não tenho como saber isso sem te machucar. Então eu irei esperar. Quando você quiser falar, quando você ver que está tudo bem em falar... fale comigo. Até chegar essa hora, eu irei esperar. Porque esse é o Ichigo que vive em meu coração!"_

Vários flashbacks passavam-se pela cabeça de Ichigo enquanto ele dormia. Frases, vozes, memórias... Que raios eram aquilo? Seria um sonho enigmático? E aquela garota, aquela _mesma_ garota de antes... Afinal, quem era ela?

– Rukia! – gritou Ichigo ao acordar, arfando.

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**_

(Eu percebi, sim, era apenas um sonho)

* * *

Então, depois de tanto tempo, aqui estou eu novamente :D Desde o ano passado muitas coisas aconteceram, comecei a trabalhar, entrei na faculdade... falta de tempo e inspiração. Mas hoje, depois de ouvir "Just a Dream" (que por sinal, viciei nessa música), me deu vontade de escrever. Ficou meio non-sense, isso pq eu chorei rios ontem quando li o mangá T-T Mas espero que vocês gostem ;)

**Review it**. _Please!_


End file.
